1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to using location information by a portable terminal, and more particularly to changing an operation mode of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc. provide several useful functions to users and have become widely used recently.
With the popular use of the portable terminals, the users of the portable terminals use the portable terminals even during their trip in the air.
However, the use of the portable terminal on an airplane disturbs operations of electronic devices of the airplane, such that airlines ask passengers to refrain from using the portable terminals on the airplane, especially during a takeoff or landing.
To prevent an airline service from being disturbed by the use of the portable terminal, the portable terminal provides an airplane mode. Once the operation mode of the portable terminal is changed to the airplane mode, the portable terminal blocks its communication function to enable the user to use the portable terminal on the airplane without negatively affecting the airline service. However, the user has to inconveniently and manually set on or off of the airplane mode.
Therefore, it is a need for improved scheme to automatically enter or exit the airplane mode of the portable terminal.